


hot chocolate java

by tamiko_unknown (cyquor)



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyquor/pseuds/tamiko_unknown
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew





	hot chocolate java

do you hear his voice?

it melts into yours.  
it's a swirl of melodies that are stirred into being.

you take a sip. it needs refinement, for sure.  
but it also surprises you in its raw quality; its richness.  
you didn't expect that.

truthfully, you didn’t know what to expect.

now, a pleasant feeling is settling deep inside your soul.

and it soothes.

you take another sip.

the lingering aftertaste threatens to stay for forever.  
you don’t mind. not at all.

as long as he is by your side to sip with you.  
and to hear your voice with his.  



End file.
